Dust Bunnies The True Story: Taming the rabid
by Southern Goth Gal
Summary: NOTE: What you are about to read is a true story; which of none"of it) is made up. As that being said, this story may be unsuitable for children under the age of 13, due to graphic violence and person's insanity. rnrnI wonder who that could be?
1. The journal of a very unfortunate Pyro

**NOTE:** What you are about to read is a true story; which of none("of it") is made up. As that being said, this story may be unsuitable for children under the age of 13, due to graphic violence and person's insanity; also this is **NOT**a story for dust bunny lovers.

**Day 1:**

I am taking a job no other sane person would/ will take. I am going to do the impossible; tame **rabid**, not to mention **vicious**, ......dust ...bunnies!

**dun dun dun...evil music plays in background **

I may not survive but atleast this journal will...so everyone will know what really happened.

_**dun dun....whacks cd player to death**_

Anyways, tomorrow the adventure begins!

**Day 2:**

I now have my own little pack of dust bunnies to tame. But for this experiment to work I must live in the habitat the dust bunnies know as home, my bedroom, I know I should have cleaned it way back but that's not the point.

I don't know if this will work but I am willing to try it.

_**hears weird noise coming from underneath the bed**_

I believe I have just heard a lil bunnie

_**looks around the room quickly**_

I wonder where it went?

**_bunny attacks from behind_ **

**Day 3:**

Im sure glad thats over! It still hurts from it bit me! Look at what that lil beast did to me!

**points to red mark on his neck**

Dont worry luckily I out smarted the creature

"Yeah if you mean by running around your room screaming like a little girl, then yeah Pyro you defiantly out smarted it!"

"what….do you mean by that mate? Wait a minute! how did you get in here?"

**completely confused**

"Pyro, its called a "door." I'll show you how it works **walks over to door and demonstrates **see here you turn this little thing called a door knob and **gasp** you turn it then it allows you into a room!" **faints from excitement**

"woah! Oh my gosh Pietro I could never figure that out on my own!!"

Pietro rises from the floor and brushes off some imaginary dust off his shoulders

" I know you couldn't man. That's why I showed you. Don't worry you'll learn someday how this mixed up country works." Pietro gazes off into the distant with his shoulder over Pyro's

**the evil eye is given**

" no that's not what I meant. How did you get in here when I have bout ten locks on the frigging door. And before you have the chance to make yet another comment yes their all locked too.

….. but…ummm…

"and the only window in this room is boarded all up…."

Yeah but…

"And I also wrote a very informative note on my door. Cant you read??"

_**Flashback **_

_**Yep this lil note here will keep all those …"people" out of my room during this very crucial experiment." **_

_**evil laugh echoes throughout the house**_

He pasted the note to the door 

"_**Keep out very important mission is taking place in here. Do not disturb if you wish to keep your house fire free." With lil bunnies (atleast that's what I think they were suppose to be) drawn all over.**_

"Pyro! Since your new in all, I'll let you in on alittle secret its called "a lockpick."

A loud cough interrupted coming from a very annoyed Cajun 

" Okay, plus Gambit owed me alittle favor, **…the cajun pulled a card from his pocket and charged it in a blink of an eye** .okay I'll correct myself Cajun if you don't mind, ok? I said I would buy him as many packs of cards he wanted and do anything he asked for two weeks AND maybe get Rogue to acknowledge his existence..in a not soo threatening way. You know how hard that's goin to be? Might as well throw myself off a cliff!

"You know you should really tink bout getting betta locks on these ole doors. And you, de Boss's son, you should start ta tink wit your head. Its not hard ta play wit dese locks…only take a minute or less fo someone like you."

"DAMN! I just sacrificed 2 WHOLE weeks of my life, not to mention I'm going to have to RISK my life for that guy, AND NOW HE TELLS ME I DIDN'T NEED HIS HELP...?!!"

"Guess that cliff looks alil tempting right now, eh mate?"

And Im very sad to say that our main character (and loveable villain?) wasn't just harmed by dreadful, and not to mention rabid dust bunnies that day….and he has the scars to prove it.


	2. Few bumps, a few bruises, and some new b...

**NOTE:** What you are about to read is a true story; which of none("of it") is made up. As that being said, this story may be unsuitable for children under the age of 13, due to graphic violence and person's insanity; also this is **NOT**a story for dust bunny lovers.

**Day 12:**

They are wandering around ...I cant find ...a lil dust bunnie jumps on my back and naws on my shirt it seems I've just found one of the rabid creatures **tosses notebook and starts running**

**Day 13:**

**looks out the window to see where he is **I have been taken to the hospital. I found out on my lil quest

when one dust bunny attacks, the rest soon follow

Bloody hell! I've been taken to the hospital 2 times in the past **counts fingers** 7 days! That's crazy!

_**Flashback**_

_Dr. Worthington, "Oh and who is this unfortunate patient?" _

_**looks at patient being wheeled in on a cart with bandages covering half his body**_

"_Hiya doc! Thought you might start missing me soo I figured id check up on ya!"_

"_Nice to see you yet again Pyro? How's that experiment going?_

"You know the usual. Few bumps, a few bruises, and some new burns and scars too. I think this experiment is working out just fine."

_Hopeful looks appears on one of the most unluckiest people on the face of this earth_

"_You know pretty soon Pyro I might just hire you to work here, you're here more then enough as it is. Heck your probably here more then me!"_

They both share a good laugh 

"_that's not even CLOSE to being funny!! I HATE it here! The funny smells, all the noise, and the sounds of those old people coughing all day long; I mean come on! DO they ever shut up? Are you goin crazy too? Am I the only sane person left on this entire planet?"_

_**at that second a cart of cherry jello with cool whip on top rolled by**_

"_the need for jello! **his eye twitches **COME BACK! YOU, MISS WAIT UP!! STOP THAT FRIGGIN CART! I NEED JELLO!_

NOTE: well heres another short chapter!(i just might add more unto to this chap. like the 1st chapter)but atleast finally updated! i hope someone reads this lol well more later byes!!


End file.
